Friday the 13th (Part 2) - Twilight Crossover
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Two years after the incident at Camp Crystal Lake, Esme is struggling to get back to a normal life. She is trying to face her demons with Carlisle's help, but Jason is still out there and the nightmare isn't over.
1. Old Demons

Esme stood on a dock outstretched before Crystal Lake. She closed her eyes and felt a cool, mid-summer breeze that gave temporary relief to the sun that beat down on her. Gentle waves rolled over the otherwise calm waters and the rays of sunlight created a natural glitter that danced off the body of water.

When she reopened her eyes she took it all in; the sun, the water, the landscape... It would have been peaceful if not for the history.

Esme shuddered as the nightmarish daydreams crept back into her mind. The blood, the bodies, Jason, they were all too real.

She whipped her head around, looking over her shoulder at the small beach and the woods. Trees swayed back and forth and the mystery of what lies behind the first few rows of trees made the hair on Esme's neck stand up.

Jason. The name made her cringe and shudder. She imagined his massive figure and the mask... it was all too real.

 _I have to face my demons_ , Esme thought.

She continued to stare into the woods and then felt her heart leap when she saw the mask.

Esme closed her eyes and reopened them, now turning to face the woods leaving the lake at her back. When she reopened them he was standing at the edge of the trees.

 _It's not real_ , Esme told herself. She closed her eyes, noting too many breakdowns in the past two years since the incident took place.

When she reopened her eyes a final she screamed as Jason's hand clamped down on her shoulder. He raised the machete high above his head and...

Esme sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room and put her hands on her face and midsection.

There were no wounds, there was no Jason. She was okay.

Esme breathed heavy and rose from where she had been laying. Sweat decorated her back and she quickly threw her hair up into a bun before heading into the kitchen. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath as she leaned against the counter.

 _Another nightmare_ , she thought. _Two years later and still the nightmares_.

She opened the fridge, letting a small bout of light filter through the darkness and reached for a bottle of water. Esme placed the bottle on the back of her neck for a moment before twisting the cap and taking a long swig before letting out another long sigh.

 _You're alright_ , she reminded herself.

Esme closed the refrigerator and took the bottle with her back down the hall. As she rounded into the hallway she screamed as she came face to face with someone in the darkness.

"Hey... " Carlisle's tired voice came just above a whisper. "You okay?"

Esme sighed a put a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he cleared his throat and his sleepy eyes squinted in the darkness. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Esme hugged him. "I just got up to get a drink."

"You're sweating," he said, beginning to rub her back. "Nightmare?"

"First one in a couple months."

Carlisle kissed her forehead and then towed her by the hand. "Come back to bed."

Esme took another deep breath and felt her body relax as she slid back onto her side of the bed. The sheets felt cool against her back and Carlisle turned on a fan before sliding in beside her.

Esme closed her eyes as he cuddled up beside her and kissed the top of her shoulders.

"You're okay," he reminded her, "Jason isn't coming back."

"They never found him," she whispered.

Carlisle pulled her closer. "He's gone. He can't hurt you."

Esme sighed and nodded. "I need to get over it."

"I still have nightmares from time to time too," he told her.

Esme turned to face him. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"So I'm not crazy?" She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Not crazy," Carlisle confirmed.

Esme smiled at him and gave him a kiss. A loud clap of thunder made her jump again, but Carlisle's chuckle immediately made her laugh again. Rain sounded off the roof and the curtains on one of the windows began to blow around.

"Can you close the window?" she whispered.

Carlisle nodded and hurried to the window. He slammed it shut, checked the locks twice and then accompanied her back in bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hovered above her and kissed her again. Esme hugged him against her. "As long as you're with me you'll be safe."

"I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" Esme teased.

He laughed, "Sucks to be you." Carlisle kissed her again.

"Nah it's not so bad."

Esme relaxed and closed her eyes as she listened to the summer rain. She tried hard to push the dream from her mind. As much as she told herself that things were okay, there was a lingering fear in the pit of her stomach and in the depths of her mind. Carlisle was right. They were fine; they were safe, but Esme knew that somewhere... Jason was out there.


	2. It's A Date

Esme exited her last final of the spring semester and smiled to herself as the sun radiated down over the campus. The middle of May was approaching and Esme knew this was her last summer before becoming what she considered to be 'an official adult'. In just a short time she would be getting a degree, and then a job, maybe settle down soon after.

"Was that exam a bitch or what?" Kate, a tall blond girl whom Esme had become friends with over the last few years asked. She nudged Esme as she spoke making her grin.

"I don't ever want to think about philosophy again," Esme told her with a big smile.

"It's officially summer," Kate gushed, "What are you guys doing this weekend?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is Carlisle done yet?"

"He finishes tomorrow."

"Tanya and I are having a little get together at our house this weekend. There are a few extra bedrooms. You guys should come up and stay a night or two."

Esme turned to her friend, "Keg party?" She scrunched her nose.

Kate laughed. "No... nothing wild. Just us, our other roommates and you guys if you want."

"I don't know."

"Come on... you need it, Esme."

She laughed, "What's that supposed to mean."

Kate giggled back. "I just think you and Carlisle need to get out more. You guys act like you've been married for a thousand years already."

Esme laughed again. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing... you'll probably get married and start popping out kids in the next five years so all I'm saying is that we're only in our early twenties once." Kate smiled wider, "So come up and stay at the house with all of us. Tomorrow's Thursday and we'll all be done. Come up then and stay over Thursday, Friday... Saturday if you want. We only have it rented out for another month."

"You're not renewing the lease for senior year?"

"We probably will... but if we don't then this is it." Kate pouted her lip. "Please... it's right on the lake. It gets really romantic." She raised her eyebrows. "I've been seeing this new guy Garrett and I'm hoping we can get our relationship officially kicked off this weekend if ya know what I mean."

Esme laughed, "Another new guy," she teased.

Kate swatted her arm but laughed, "I think this one's different. I let him take me out to dinner... multiple times."

"Wow, big step... he may be a keeper."

"Fingers crossed," Kate grinned.

"So besides you and Tanya who else lives there?"

"You've met Irina before, right? My cousin..."

"Yeah that one time awhile ago."

"And then there's Carmen and Eleazar who kind of started dating a little while ago. They're really nice."

"Cool," Esme tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So will I be expecting you guys this weekend or what? I mean I've only been begging you to come hang out with us for a year now."

Esme smiled. "I'll talk to Carlisle."

"After these finals, trust me you'll need to have a little fun." Kate narrowed her eyes, "I don't think I've ever seen Carlisle drunk. Maybe we can try to make that happen."

The two of them laughed and Esme shook her head. "That won't be my pitch to him to go."

"He's a good guy. You're lucky." Kate grinned, "We'd love to have you up so give me a call. We can swim, have some wine, eat junk food... the works."

"Sounds like a good time. I'll talk to him and call you tonight."

"Great!" Kate hugged Esme and then motioned to a bike, "Gotta burn off the calories I'll be consuming tonight!"

"How far is it to your house from here?"

"Six miles." Kate grinned and secured her bag on her back. "Call me."

"I will." Esme waved as her friend rose off and then headed to a nearby lot to get her car.

She hopped into the driver's seat, put on a pair of sunglasses and enjoyed an old Dave Matthews Band song that played on the radio.

Esme smiled to herself. One more year of college was gone and she was just a half year away from getting her teacher's license. She thought about Her conversation with Kate and knew her time to be young and even a little immature was limited.

She pulled the car out of the lot and as she cruised away from campus to her tiny apartment she dialed Kate's phone number. When it went to voicemail she made a face, but noted that her friend was probably cruising down the road with her earbuds in - of course she wouldn't be able to answer the phone.

The voice mail kicked in and Kate's cheery voice came over the receiver asking the caller to leave a message. Esme smiled and waited for the beep before speaking.

"Kate it's Esme... we'll be there Friday night. I'll bring a bottle of Chardonnay and some cheese and crackers. Promise me there are no snakes in the lake and I'll even bring my swim suit. Call me later."

She hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat.

 _Time to get over it_ , Esme thought to herself. She sighed and small, hanging an arm out the window. _Now I just have to convince Carlisle to go._

...

Carlisle sat in his apartment at the kitchen table with books spread out in front of him. He had a hand on his head and took a deep breath before finally leaning back in his chair. For several hours he had read through the material for his final exam of his last class of the semester and was confident. Still, there was a lingering bout of anxiety that made his stomach turn.

Esme's knock at the door came at a perfect time and he stood up, hurrying over to where he'd left the main door open with just the screen one dividing him from outside.

"Hey." She grinned holding a bag with two grinders and entered as he pushed the door open.

"Hi." Carlisle leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Just in time. I think my head's going to explode from re-reading everything."

"I don't know how you take those classes," Esme admitted. "I have a hard enough time with my teaching ones."

"You could do it." He grinned.

"No way." She chuckled and followed him into the kitchen where he sat. "Roommates?"

"The bar," he informed her with a shrug. "A part of me wouldn't mind going there right now after all this."

Esme knew he was only half serious. Carlisle certainly wouldn't go to the bar the night before an exam. Their mild drinking almost always came in the form of small groups around a fire in the yard or a dinner out with a group of friends. "Well... I have a best-of-both-worlds kind of option for you when it comes to that."

"Oh yeah?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah..." she cleared her throat. "Kate invited us to her house tomorrow night... or a couple of nights if we wanted. They're having a few small get-togethers at the lake house."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Esme nodded and saw the small bit of apprehension in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go up there?"

She sighed. "Well.. it's been two years. You said it last night. Jason isn't coming back. We have to move on. I have to move on."

Carlisle studied her expression and nodded. "Then we'll go."

"Do _you_ want to go?"

"If you do."

Esme grinned. "That's not what I asked.

Carlisle laughed. "As long as you're comfortable with it... yeah, I think it could be a fun time. We haven't been out much lately. It's summer."

She smiled again. "Well, I already told Kate we'd go so I'm glad you're on board."

He chuckled and shook his head. "They invited us to stay over?"

Esme nodded. "We don't have to but they have extra rooms that aren't being used. We can just relax... go swimming... barbecue."

"Sounds good." Carlisle pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. "Now, I just have to get through this exam and we can get to packing."

"Want to swing by my apartment tomorrow when you're done? I'll pack up in the morning and then we'll head back here." She handed Carlisle the bag of food.

He grinned. "It's a date."


	3. Mini Heart Attacks

Esme had woken up early. She went for a jog around the quiet streets nearby her apartment and then immediately decided to pack for the couple of days she and Carlisle would be gone. She found her favorite pair of jeans, a long maxi skirt and several tops to go with them. Esme also threw in some athletic shorts to sleep in, or for a lazy afternoon by the lake. After about a twenty minutes she finally felt satisfied with her small bout of supplies and tossed a pink and blue swim suit into a black Nike bag. She double-checked for her toothbrush and other essentials and then laid out the final outfit that she would be wearing that day. Esme took a deep breath and glanced at the clock.

 _Ten fifteen_ , she thought to herself. _Carlisle's test began at 8:30._

Esme double checked the locks on her doors, but smiled to herself as she looked out at the perfect May scenery. There were flowers blooming, the sun was out, every so often someone rode by the house on a bike and the neighbor's upbeat music could be heard from next door.

 _Nothing to worry about_ , she thought. _Nothing at all._ With that, Esme hurried to the bathroom, threw the shower on at a lukewarm temperature and found a couple of towels before hopping in.

The bathroom window was open, and despite the beating of the water she could still hear the tunes playing from the neighbor's house.

"Shut up and dance with me..." Esme sang quietly to herself, twirling around once with a giggle at her own silliness. _This could be a great, therapeutic weekend._

When the phone went off Esme jumped. She put a hand on her chest and then smiled and shook her head, peeking her head out from around the curtain to glance at the cell phone she had left on the vanity. The screen illuminated and Esme saw that the caller's name came up as RESTRICTED.

 _That's weird_ , she thought. Her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario.

Esme reached as far as she could go, extending a damp hand in the direction of the phone. She draped one leg out, trying to keep her foot on the bath mat so the floor wouldn't get soaked. She managed to reach the phone, sliding it to answer and clicked on speaker phone.

"Hello." Esme waited but there was nobody on the other line. "Hello?" She listened hard and heard someone moving around on the other end of the line. "Someone is there I can hear you..." Again, she waited and then tapped the button to hang up.

Esme shuddered and washed conditioner out of her hair before turning off the water and hurrying to dry herself. She threw a towel in her hair and put on her bathrobe before the phone rang again with the same restricted number.

Not a fan of suspense, Esme picked up immediately. "Hey, why'd you hang up on me?" A friendly, female voice came.

"Kate?" Esme asked, feeling her adrenaline begin to die down. She put a hand on her forehead and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah... who'd you think it was? I was chewing so I couldn't respond right away."

"I don't know... the number was blocked," Esme informed her, "thought it might be an obscene phone call."

"Uh oh... now you're hearing obscene chewing."

Esme laughed and shook her head. "Why's the number blocked?"

"Don't know. I'm calling from the land line at the house. I know, weird right? Who does that anymore." The girls shared a laugh, "I was just seeing what time you guys were planning on coming over. I want to have my margaritas ready and maybe order a pizza for your big arrival."

Esme smiled. "Well, Carlisle should be done with his exam soon... so I'll say maybe around noon. One the latest."

"Great! Oh and uh, me and Tanya scanned the lake top to bottom... no snakes." She joked.

"Snake free!" Tanya's voice came from somewhere in the background.

Esme laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

"So, I'll see you soon. Eleazar has a boat too so we can do some tubing since none of us can waterski."

"Sounds good."

"See you soon."

"Bye." Esme hung up the phone and began thinking how great the weekend might be. Margaritas by the lake... pizza... tubing... You couldn't go wrong with a weekend like that after the stressors of finals.

She set the phone back down on the vanity and headed out of the bathroom. From where she stood in the hallway she could see the front door. It sat open and Esme knew for certain that she had double checked the locks.

Again her heart stopped and she froze. It was difficult to keep flashes of Jason out of her mind. She imagined him slinking in through the front door and lurking in a closet somewhere just waiting.

Esme closed her eyes. She had imagined things before but the real-life visions had stopped. It had been almost six months since she'd had a true panic attack.

"No one is here," she whispered to herself. "No one-" Esme screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then opened her eyes to see Carlisle standing beside her.

"Whoa!" He jumped back. "I'm sorry... I keep scaring you. I'm sorry. I just walked in." He swallowed and looked at her. "I thought you saw me."

Esme stared back at him open-mouthed and caught her breath. "No..." She cleared her throat, "No I didn't see you."

"Do you see me now?" Carlisle gave a half-grin, tipping his mouth up in a smile.

Esme managed a smile back despite her two mild panic attacks. "Yes." She closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her and then laughed when he failed to break the embrace. "You're out already?"

"Out already." He grinned.

"I thought the exam was two hours."

"I finished early," Carlisle told her with a grin. "It wasn't that bad."

Esme smiled at him. "You're so smart."

"Well, I could never teach kids the way I know you will."

She sighed and shook her head. Carlisle always had a way of complimenting her when she focused on his accomplishments. Most people in Carlisle's shoes, Esme felt, would be arrogant, or egotistical about their academic achievements. Carlisle, however, always drew the attention away from himself and onto her, or somebody else. He was truly in school to do what he loved. It wasn't for money or some type of notoriety. He was passionate about becoming a doctor and Esme admired him greatly for that.

"Well, I guess the compliment will get you off the hook for scaring me."

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said again, raising his eyebrows. "You did give me a key to this place, ya know."

"I know... and I'm glad you used it. Minus the heart attack. He sighed and stared at her for a moment, prompting her to ask a simple, "What?"

"Your roommate," he began, "She's, uh, she's not coming back right?"

"Moved out in January," Esme reminded him.

"But you said she might-"

"Transferred out officially," she cut him off, "She sent me a text back in April. I forgot to mention it to you. She's been paying her share of the apartment still, but once summer comes I'm on my own."

"What if... what if you didn't have to be?"

Esme raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." he eyed the ceiling and loosened his hold on her.

"You want to move in?" She smiled, hoping she was right on to what he was thinking but failing to come out and say.

Carlisle's eyes shifted her back to hers and he eyed her almost suspiciously before smirking. "I was going to throw it out there... but I can't tell if you're serious or not."

"I'm serious." Esme looked him in the eyes.

He stared at her for a moment and then grinned again."You're serious?" he asked again.

She chuckled this time. "If you're serious."

"I am..." he paused, "Serious."

The two of them shared a laugh and then Esme went on. "You would move in with me?"

Carlisle looked at her and nodded slowly. "You just have your student teaching left. You could be a full time teacher at this time next year. I still have med school, but... I mean we're adults right? And it's not like we're into the party scene. My roommates wouldn't care. They're always out..." Carlisle felt like he was rambling and was grateful when Esme put a hand over his mouth.

"When would you move in?" She smiled and pulled her hand away.

"June first?" he suggested with a smile, "Then we can get squared away with the rent.

"Three weeks?" Esme couldn't keep a smile on her face. The two of them hadn't seriously talked about moving in with one another, but everything about the situation felt right.

"Yeah."

She grinned again and kissed him. "Yeah?"

Carlisle laughed, "I think we're going around in circles but... yeah." The two of them shared a laugh again before Carlisle spoke. "So you want to?"

Esme felt butterflies in her stomach from her choice of words. "I do." They shared a kiss and she sighed. "Wow..."

Carlisle kissed her again, "Let's have fun this weekend and then you can help me pack up my stuff."

"I'll let you in before June first," Esme told him, "Rent free."

"It's a deal." He kissed her a few more times in a row. "Eleazar said he'd let me drive the boat if we get there before his first ride out at two."

She laughed. "Okay... let me get dressed and we'll go."


	4. Irina

**In case anyone is interested, there is a Friday the 13 marathon on Syfy right now. Most of the good ones have already played but the original is on again at 9:00 I believe! :) Just FYI**

* * *

Esme didn't know what to expect when she finally got to the lake. She wasn't sure if it would cause our flashbacks to get worse or be therapeutic for her. When she saw the sparkling water beneath the sun that hung high in the blue sky that was accompanied by a cool breeze there was no way she could feel anxiety.

Eleazar was playing horseshoes with another guy with shaggy hair who Esme assumed might be Garrett. Carmen looked as if she might be sleeping as she laid on a big, pink beach towel on the sand with a small radio playing beside her. Tanya and Kate were sitting on a deck overlooking the lake munching on chips and only jumped from their Adirondack chairs when they saw the two of them arrive.

"Hey!" Kate called with a wave. She hurried over to where Carlisle and Esme walked with a few bags and some food and drinks. Tanya followed closely behind with a smile, waving at the two of them.

Esme gave the girls a hug as they approached. "Is that Garrett?" Esme whispered, prompting a quick, "Mmm-hmm!" from Kate, who winked and smiled at her friend. "He's a total babe right?"

"Who Garrett?" Tanya asked. "To get this one to commit he must have a really big... heart." The hesitation in the sentence made the three girls laugh and Carlisle shook his head with a smile.

"Maybe after you two claim a room you should join the guys," Kate suggested, nudging Carlisle in the side with her elbow. "Give us girls some privacy and a chance to catch up."

"Anything you want," he said with a light laugh before exchanging a hug with both of them one after the other.

"Come on," Kate waved them toward the front door, "Come take your pick of the rooms left over and then we'll get Esme here a glass of Irina's famous sangria... Carlisle help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge. If I remembered correctly you always enjoyed a Corona or two, so we picked up a twelve pack of that with some fresh cut lime on the counter."

"Wow." He raised his eyebrows with a laugh as they entered the lake house and Kate motioned to the limes on the counter.

"First or second floor?" Tanya asked them, "We have a room on either."

"Upstairs has a balcony," Kate whispered, "Just saying."

"Upstairs is it," Esme said to her friends, and then looked at Carlisle for confirmation. He nodded and the girls led them upstairs to a nice carpeted room with a slightly a vaulted ceiling overlooking the water. "Whoa," she smiled, "This is great."

"Your home for as many days as you'd like," Tanya told them, putting a hand on her hip. "You can put your clothes in the drawers if you don't want to keep them in your bags."

"Great," Esme said, followed by a sincere, "Thank you," by Carlisle.

"No problem," the girls said at once.

"Hey where _is_ Irina?" Esme asked, "Shouldn't she be joining us for her famous sangria?"

Kate and Tanya exchanged a glance and a smile. "Well..." Kate began, "We think she is involved in a little summer romance with a guy across the lake."

"I think this is my cue to head out with the guys," Carlisle told them with a grin. He tossed his bag near the foot of the bed and kissed Esme on the cheek. "Have fun."

"I don't blame you," Tanya told him with chuckle and then Kate pulled at Esme's arm. "Come down to the deck with us. We'll get comfortable and then I'll tell you about Irina."

...

Irina walked along the trails of Crystal Lake. She'd jogged around the lake what felt like a hundred times since the weather had gotten nice and she felt comfortable with the scenery. Back in March when she had just started going out there was an eerie feeling she couldn't shake, but now that the weather was nice and people were out waterskiing all of her fears had subsided. She knew about the legends that revolved around Crystal Lake, and she blamed the local stories for her wild imagination at first.

Still, she knew they weren't _all_ stories. Kate had told her all about Esme's experience several years before. Irina didn't know if it was the real Jason Voorhees or someone who went crazy trying to make the legends a reality but the bottom line was that people _had_ been murdered somewhere near Crystal Lake and the person hadn't been caught.

Irina put all ideas of danger out of her mind again and took the trail down toward the opposite side of the lake as the house she shared with her sisters and the others.

 _I can't wait to see Laurant_ , she thought with a smile. She pictured his handsome face and perfect smile waiting for her at the house he shared with a few friends. At first she assumed he was in a relationship with a beautiful, redheaded girl that shared the place with him but quickly she recognized he had an interest in her - that, and the redhead had a boyfriend named James who also lived with the two of them for the summer.

Irina had confided in her sisters but left out some of the more innocent details that she loved to relive; there were secret dates to the ice cream shop down the street, swimming together at midnight and strolling hand in hand around the lake for what she knew were hours but what felt like seconds. Irina heard Tanya's voice now, _he's only here for the summer. Don't waste your time!_

Irina didn't care. She felt butterflies every time she thought of Laurant. She wanted to call him her boyfriend but she didn't want to spoil the new nature of the romance that was brewing between them. He was a UCONN student, and she was enrolled at Quinnipiac. The distance was less than an hour, but still her sisters thought the relationship to be doomed from the start.

 _Have some fun and then get out of it_ , Kate instructed, _Or else you'll get her. Do you know how many girls are at UCONN?_

Irina knew her sisters had a way to make her feel jealous and even a bit insecure. Still, she didn't care. She decided to live in the moment with Laurant and hope for the best. Far in the distance she finally saw his house - a small, blue cottage with a deck attached the first floor. A long, thin dock outstretched before it onto the lake and a boat with tubes beside it sat attached by a collection of ropes.

 _He promised me we'd go tubing_ , Irina thought to herself. She smiled and continued walking along the trail anticipating the welcome her love would give her as she darted up to the front door.

Irina had the urge to run, but in the heat she didn't want to get sweaty and so she kept her pace. With each step her heart seemed to beat a little faster and when she finally found it in her to run the rest of the way she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back into the forest. She screamed and was prepared to defend herself when she saw the familiar face of James just behind her. He smirked and then laughed.

"Looking for Laurant?" he asked.

Irina composed herself for a moment and then nodded. "Yes... what are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

James chuckled again in a mischievous way, like a child who had just pulled the prank on April Fools Day. He snapped a piece of gum in his mouth and pointed. "He's inside with Vic. Tell her to meet me out here, will ya? There's some stuff in the shed over here that I need her to help me with."

She nodded ."Sure."

James nodded back and hurried away toward the shed he was referring to.

Irina watched him disappear into the small storage area and then refocused on the house with a deep breath. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me," she said to herself. Irina didn't care for James all that much. She found him shady and a bit of a bad influence in the few times they'd all hung out together. Still, she tried not to judge and knew he was one of Laurant's friends. She wasn't about to complain about the company he kept this early into the relationship.

She walked a little faster toward the house and felt annoyed when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Rather than screaming, she turned around with the intention of rolling her eyes at James but jumped back a step when she saw a tall, menacing figure beside her. Before she could even scream, a machete swooped down through the center of her face sending blood flying in all directions.

Irina's hands shot out in front of her before she slowly collapsed to the ground. The last image she saw was that of a dirty, old hockey mask atop of a massive man dressed in black.


	5. Legends

The night was cliché for the summer on Crystal Lake. Crickets chirped, there was a slow lapping sound of the delicate waves that kissed the sand every few seconds. From somewhere else on the lake fireworks went off high into the sky for everyone to see. Several boats were parked in the center of the lake to catch a better view of them. Esme, Carlisle and the rest of them sat on the deck that seemed to hover above the lake playing cards.

"This is great." Esme sighed and took a sip from a bottle of beer. She leaned back in her chair and turned to get a quick wink and a smile from Carlisle.

"See you should've come sooner." Kate laughed and plopped down onto Garrett's lap. She reached for his beer and took a sip.

Tanya thumbed through her phone and then began to type ferociously.

"What're you doing?" her sister asked.

"Irina isn't responding to my texts," she said, putting one hand out to the side. She shook her head.

"Isn't she with... what's his name?" Carmen looked at Eleazar who sat in the chair beside her.

"Laurant," he spoke in his best French accent, making the girls all laugh.

"French... the language of love," Carmen teased, grabbing the lower half of his face playfully before giving him a kiss.

"Mi amor," he teased.

"Isn't that Spanish?" Garrett asked with a laugh. "Or Italian?"

"It's sexy either way," Tanya teased and then tossed her phone onto a little wooden table beside her. "I'm going to give that girl hell for not getting back to me."

"Don't be jealous," Kate joked, raising her eyebrows. "Because Irina found herself a dark, handsome man."

"Oh, please." Tanya reached into a cooler beside her chair and removed a Corona. "Anyone have a bottle popper?"

"Those are Carlisle's," Garrett told her with a twisted grin.

"Tanya bought them for Carlisle," Tanya informed him, leaning forward as Eleazar handed her a bottle opener attached to his keys. "Thank you sir."

"Your welcome senorita."

"Okay that was Spanish," Garrett confirmed with a laugh.

"Look, who's turn is it here?" Kate asked flipping through her cards.

"Mine." Carlisle looked through his hand and turned his cards away with a wide smile as Esme tried to purposely look at what he was holding. He chuckled to himself and threw down a Jack.

"Oooh, nice." Kate looked back at Garrett. "Beat that."

"Are we playing Gin?" he asked, prompting a laugh from everyone.

"I think you've had too much to drink, pal," Eleazar told him, still laughing.

"Impossible." Garrett down the rest of his beer and Kate rose to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"To get you another." She smirked at him and then hurried into the house, returning momentarily with another beer for him and one for herself.

"There's a cooler out here," Carmen reminded her.

"Oh don't be silly," Tanya told their friend, "These two wouldn't be caught dead drinking what us Cretans drink. My sister and her new found friend here are what we call 'beer snobs'. They only drink the finest IPA's and craft beer."

"Local preferably," Garrett teased. He raised his pinky and took a swig from the bottle, winking at Tanya as he did.

"Would you like some crumpets with your beverage?" Esme asked, prompting a loud laugh from Kate.

"Don't encourage him," Kate told her friend.

"Only if Queen Elizabeth bakes them herself," Garrett went on. He laughed and threw down a card onto the pile in the middle.

"Hey, who's that?" Eleazar said quietly. He pointed toward where the woods met the beach. "Someone's down there."

Esme felt her heart stop for a moment she rose to her feet. Everyone else stared in the direction that he pointed. "Who is it?" she asked. In her mind she was ready to grab the key and run for the car, but she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think logically.

"It's a guy and a girl," Carlisle said, putting a hand on Esme's shoulder as he, too, rose from where he sat. He looked at Esme for an extra moment until she opened her eyes. "It's okay," he said quietly.

Esme nodded subtly to him and then followed his stare.

"Should we call to them?" Carmen asked, turning to Eleazar.

"They're probably just talking a walk around the lake," he said.

When the couple walked across the small stretch of sand Tanya rose and leaned over the balcony. "Hey!" she called out.

The couple stopped and looked up. "Hey," the guy shouted back.

"Who are you?" Tanya was nothing if not bold.

"We're just out walking," the guy said.

"Yeah, I didn't ask what you were doing," she went on, putting a hand on her hip.

"We're looking for our friend," the guy said, "Haven't seen him since this afternoon."

"He's missing?" Esme shouted.

"He's probably with his girlfriend," the girl shouted back, "James is just worried about him."

"His car's still at our cottage," James shouted back, "You haven't seen a dude with dreads and a blond chick around here, have you?"

Tanya and Kate exchanged a glance. "Your friend isn't named Laurant, is it?" Tanya asked.

"How do you know that?" the girl asked.

"He's dating our sister," Kate said, rising to join her sister by the balcony, "A.K.A. the blond chick... Irina."

"Your sister's Irina?" the girl asked with a laugh. "No shit."

"So, where are they?" Tanya asked.

"We don't know." She chuckled, "I'm Victoria. This is James. Us two and Laurant have a place about a mile from here."

"Why do you think they're missing?" Esme asked, joining the girls.

"I don't," Victoria explained, "There are a lot of places along the lake they could be. Parties are going on all over the place, there's the fireworks, an ice cream shop. Heck, they could have just found a quiet place to makeout or fool around for all I know."

"We just want to make sure," James said, "So we're walking the perimeter."

"What're you a cop?" Garrett called out, not leaving his seat. He laughed, prompting a grin from Carlisle and Eleazar.

James laughed, "Hardly." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bag of weed. "You know, just if you need proof."

"What's that?" Tanya asked.

"Only the best grass at Crystal Lake," Victoria teased.

"What'd you say your names were again?" Tanya asked with a laugh. Her and Kate exchanged a grin and they looked over at Garrett.

"What?" he asked, "They got weed?"

"Weed indeed," Tanya told him with another chuckle.

"We've got to be going," James told them, "Make sure your sister and Laurant are alright... but if you're not doing anything tomorrow maybe we could join up and have ourselves a party."

"Maybe..." Tanya told him, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you think Laurant and Irina are okay?" Esme asked, turning to look at Kate.

"They're fine," Victoria called up upon hearing Esme's question. "Laurant mentioned earlier they were going to some party tonight."

"I just want to make sure because of... well, the whole legend thing," James said.

"What legend thing?" Carmen whispered to Eleazar.

Esme and Kate exchanged a glance and Carlisle walked up slowly to Esme. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"He believes in that whole Jason thing," Victoria said.

"It's true," James insisted.

She laughed and shook her head.

Esme could see that Kate was about to protest, but she put her hand up and shook her head. Kate gave her a look as if to say 'are you sure', but Esme nodded again and waved her hand.

"Well, if you want to hang out stop by tomorrow!" Kate called out to end the conversation. "Let us know when you find them. Have Irina call us."

"If we find them," Victoria added with a laugh. "They're totally hooking up at the party with the fireworks right now. Trust me."

'TMI! Tanya called out and then James and Victoria were on their way.

"You think she's okay?" Kate asked her sister.

"She's fine," Tanya insisted, sitting back down. "She's with Laurant. Who's turn is it?"

Esme and Carlisle made their way back to their seats and Carlisle looked over at her. She finally turned upon feeling his eyes on her. "I'm fine," she whispered.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"Jason," Garrett laughed and snapped his hand of cards. "What a joke." He shook his head and looked around. "Right?"

Everyone looked at one another. All of them but Garrett knew what Esme and Carlisle had been through but no one wanted to speak. Esme finally cleared her throat after the awkward silence and forced a smile. "Right."

Garrett finally chuckled, too buzzed to recognize the truth that all of them obviously knew lurked beneath the surface. He leaned forward and clanked glasses with Esme. When she sat back in her seat she looked at Carlisle again, who showed obvious concern in his eyes. Still, he made no more mention of Jason of the legends of Camp Crystal Lake and the group went on playing cards putting it all out of their minds after a few rounds around the table.


End file.
